Various exterior parts of a vehicle are fastened together. For example, many vehicles include a fascia and one or more fenders. The fascia and the fender are secured to each other to bring together edges of the fascia and the fender that are visible from the outside of the vehicle. The fascia and the fender are secured to each other from inside the engine compartment area which makes assembly of the distal end of the fascia and the distal end of the fender challenging because that location is not readily accessible by fasteners.